1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device and a multifunction machine.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there exists an image reading device equipped with a transmission type scanning mechanism for scanning the light emitted from a transmission light source provided to the opposite side of a pickup device with respect to a manuscript table and transmitted through a manuscript in addition to a reflection type scanning mechanism for scanning the light emitted from a reflection light source provided at the same side of the pickup device with respect to the manuscript table for holding a manuscript and reflected by a manuscript. In such an image reading device, there is an image reading device for reading a manuscript image while moving the light source and the pickup device in a scanning direction at the same time (for example, see JP-A-10-51596 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).
However, according to Patent Document 1 described above, two driving sources are required when moving the pickup device and the transmission light source oppositely disposed with the manuscript table interposed therebetween by using the driving force applied from respectively independent driving sources when reading a transmission type manuscript. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the size of the image reading device is enlarged and the power consumption thereof is increased.
At the same time, the pickup device and the light source may be engaged by a single driving source by coupling the pickup device and a moving mechanism which moves the transmission light source. However, in this case, the transmission light source which is not used when reading a reflection type manuscript always moves in conjunction with the movement of the pickup device. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a large load is unnecessarily applied to the driving source, which unnecessarily requires large power consumption.
In dealing with the problem, user may perform ON/OFF switching operation in accordance with the type of the manuscript to be read. However, such an operation is bothersome to the user. Further, there is a problem in that a possibility of malfunction caused by user's operation error may exist.